The dream that haunts my reality
by K8wolfx
Summary: Yusei can't stop thinking about his father. It's too depressing for him to move on. But he gets some advice, comedy, and a headache from his two best friends, Jack and Crow. (hints of squabbleshipping)


This was a dark night. Of course, all nights are dark nights because night is simply just a badly lit version of day. But that's what I'm talking about. In this case, what I mean by "dark night" is that what's going on right now.

My father's research lab is blaring with the sound of alarms, machines, and people's running feet. My father has placed me in this glass cylinder while I was bawling. His expression was overwhelmed mixed with a touch of grief. The glass doors of the cylinder cut off any connection with my father or anyone else. He pushed a button and sent me away to a new home far away from here as the city was being demolished before my eyes.

My tired eyes snap open wide with fear. It was that dream again. Only this dream is turning into a memory instead. Even so, it reminds me of my father that I never knew. I glanced at the picture I had of them set on top of my desk and studied it. There were three people in the picture. There was a baby with yellow zigzag highlights. That's the one person I know pretty well, me. The other two, however, I wish I knew better. My mom had her brown hair tied back and she was holding me in her arms. She was smiling with my father who was in his lab coat. I've never seen them so happy. But then again, I've never seen them at all except in my dreams.

I heard a knock on the door followed by Crow's voice. "Yusei, are you in there?"

"Yeah."

Crow barged in even though I didn't invite him in. "Hey dude. Glad you're up! I need help with my runner."

"Have you asked Jack?" I asked wearily.

"Jack? Are you kidding me? He wouldn't want to help me. Last time I asked him to help he almost blew out the engine!" Crow exclaimed. He then looked directly at me. "Oh. Did you have that nightmare again?"

Is it really that obvious? "No. It was that _dream_ again."

"What's the difference?"

"You wake up from nightmares." I explained, and then sighed heavily. "I can still see my father clearly from that dream."

He shrugged. "Whatever. I understand the fact that I'm not you. I just don't understand how you see it so clearly. It happened 18 years ago. That's way too long ago!"

18 years ago. That's right. That's when this whole thing happened. I was a new born at the time so of course I wouldn't remember it too well. Yet for some unknown reason, I can. It was my father's research that brought destruction to the city. That's how I ended up in Satellite. Martha took me in when no one else would. Don't get me wrong! I'm extremely grateful for Martha. I just wish I'd known my parents better. I just didn't want to tell Crow about all of this now.

There was a long moment of silence before Crow said, "So are you going to help me or not?"

I hesitated to answer this. "Give me one good reason why."

"Well, I really need the help. You got nothing better to do. Working with your hands helps clear your mind. You're good at this kind of stuff." He listed.

"I thought I said name one."

"Maybe I was feeling generous." Crow said coolly. When I didn't respond, his voice changed to a more sympathetic proclamation. "Just come with me and help already! It will help with your nostalgia."

It was kind of funny to see him all worked up over this. He doesn't always get this agitated unless it has to do with dueling, food, or Jack. But his reactions show off his true motive. "What did you do to upset Jack?"

A look of guilt spread across his face. Crow just tried to act as if nothing has happened but he wasn't doing a good job of it. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything!"

As if right on cue, Jack slammed the door open. He walked up to Crow and grabbed the front of his shirt. "What did you do to it? Where did you hide it?"

I sighed heavily out of frustration. Why does this have to happen every morning? "Crow, did you steal his ramen again?"

"This arrogant egoistic jerk keeps eating my cereal!" Crow whined. "I had to teach him a lesson."

"Well did you have to steal_ all_ of it? Did you think of that?" Jack snapped. "What if I ate every single box of cereal you had?"

"No!"

Jack groaned and released his grip on Crow. Crow crashed to the ground and yelped in pain. Then Jack's body hovered over Crow and he stared at him menacingly. Crow looked up in fear as Jack started to speak. "Give me back my ramen!"

"I can't." Crow said. "I already ate it."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. These two were giving me a headache. "Crow, go buy Jack some ramen."

"But he started it! Why do you always-"

"Just go!" I interrupted. "You two are bickering like an old married couple."

Crow stood up which made Jack step back. Crow dusted himself off and turned to Jack with his arms crossed. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm ready for a divorce." He then turned to leave.

"It's fine by me!" Jack called out. Crow nodded and left so Jack turned to me. "Thank god he's gone. Hey, what's wrong with you old chum?"

"It's nothing." I lied.

"It's not nothing, it's that dream again isn't it?" Jack asked. When I sighed he continued. "Oh come on Yusei. You're better than this. The past is the past no matter how many times it haunts you. Do you want to keep living in the past? A bloke like you doesn't live in the past. Right now you live in the present."

"Hippie." I muttered.

"Funny." Jack replied sarcastically. He sat down on a chair nearby. "What I mean, is that you need to let go of the past and embrace the future. You have a great life where you're a better duelist even that of me, you have a great place to stay, and you've changed so many lives around here. "

True. I've changed Akiza's, Jack's, and some other opponents I've face during duels. I've made some, like Jack; believe in the bonds of friendship. With Akiza, I helped her realize that even though her powers are frightening it's no reason for her to hide her face under a mask. But for the city, I helped them believe that there is hope everywhere; they just need to know where to look. But I was still puzzled as to what Jack was hinting at.

"Okay, so I changed a few lives in my day." I admitted. "But I don't quite understand what this has to do with my father?"

Jack stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your life is better than what happened to your father so just stop worrying over nothing and move on already!"

I raised an eye at him skeptically. "So you're telling me to just forget about my father? Just move on as if he didn't exist? Jack, there are a lot of things I'd want to just move on from but you have to understand that it isn't always that easy."

"Fine." Jack remarked. "Don't be happy. Once you work through your father issues, I'll be waiting for you to come out for a ride around the city. You're welcome to come. You're probably the only duelist who's even remotely worth it. Besides, it my clear your head from all this nonsense."

He stood there, waiting for a reply. He is right though. I need to stop being so homesick. Mom and dad are gone and there's nothing I can do. Maybe I just need to let go. I stood up hesitantly and looked at Jack. "So, are you up for a duel?"

"There's the Yusei I want." Jack gave me a small pat on the back and we walked out of the room.


End file.
